


Zootopia II: Undercover

by plumedy



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumedy/pseuds/plumedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nick goes undercover as the peaceful not-very-law-abiding citizen he used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zootopia II: Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



> Dear recipient,
> 
> I hope I have done your prompt justice. Nick and Judy are one of my favourite brOTPs and drawing this was great fun <3 Thank you for giving me a wonderful opportunity to contribute something to this fandom!
> 
> Yours.
> 
> P.S. Right click->View image for a larger version.


End file.
